1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an image projector; in particular, is related to an image projector having a LED as the light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional image projector has reached the threshold in effectively sizing down due to the limitation in the design of the optical engine, the PCB module and the heat-dissipating route. On one hand, the complexity of the optical elements and the design of the light path prevented smaller space usage in designing the image projector; on the other hand, the complexity and the numerous electronic elements used prevented the minimization of the printed circuit board (PCB). Moreover, the large quantity of heat generated by the illuminator of the optical engine and the microprocessor of the PCB module has to be effectively dissipated by using two or more units of bigger-size high power fan combined with a wide, smooth heat-dissipating route in the image projector produced. In conclusion, the space taken up by the heat dissipating route and the fan prevented the effective minimization of the size of the image projector produced by custom technology.